


Syndus Flirts and More

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A lovely dunmer thief and a bosmer fletcher start flirting, how does it end? With a marriage proposal obviously.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Syndus (Elder Scrolls)
Kudos: 4





	Syndus Flirts and More

**Author's Note:**

> This is only rated teen and up because DB drops a very small dirty bit that you have to probably squint in order to see.  
Basically I only wrote this because I wanted to point out that this handsome elf is most likely a bard considering he has that speech skill and with the lute in his shop too, it kinda gave me the idea to point it out.  
Also, Cynric is only sort of mentioned and not even by name.

The day was ending on a good note for Syndus.

He had sold quite a few daggers to a few people that had passed through during the morning hours and eventually even managed to sell one of the enchanted swords that had been collecting dust behind his counter.

In his mind, only one thing could've made his day even better.

That one thing happened to walk through the entrance, from the Ratway at just that time.

Granted, she was being followed by one of her fellow thieves.

He had overheard the said thief the night before speaking animatedly with yet another thief about the exact woman he was following.

"I asked her to join me for a meal, and she simply said that she didn't mix business with pleasure," he had said.

The other archer that he was talking to at the time had hummed quietly in reply, "Of course, she's smart and doesn't want the difficultly, she practically runs the place now."

"Syndus!" her cheerful voice pulled him out of his thoughts immediately.

He couldn't help but smirk at the woman who clearly didn't know the bosmer behind her was already starting to clench his jaw.

"Skilled, lethal and good-looking, it's such a curse." his words were meant for her, and the thief behind her knew it.

"Oh, don't I know _that feeling_." Her voice had dropped to a sultry almost seductive tone.

Just then, he heard the other bosmer let out a sound that almost seemed to be a low growling noise.

Apparently, the dunmer woman had heard it as well because she shot him a look over her shoulder, even though he did not catch it.

"If I didn't know better, I might start to think you're trying to flirt with me to see if I'll give you a discounted price on arrows," Syndus said as he put on one of his most charming smiles.

"I would never." she feigned shock and placed a hand over her chest in mock hurt.

Syndus couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes you would, but the question is if you are or not."

Now she was the one who smiled at him, "Depends, is it working?" she asked.

"Unfortunately for me, I believe it is, but perhaps you should buy something and find out," he replied with a wink.

***

When he locked away his goods a little while afterward, he was quickly greeted by the dunmer woman herself.

"So, Syndus, was that show nothing more than an attempt to get on Niruin's bad side, or was it something else?" she asked him.

"Maybe I just didn't like the way he was looking at you like some prized jewel he wished to steal."

"So, you think I'm a jewel worth stealing yourself, is that it?" the tone in which she had asked the question made his eyes go wide.

He sputtered for a moment as he tried to find the words he needed.

"Wait, he- I didn't-"

Even with his practice as a bard, he couldn't speak straight now that he had offended her.

She shook her head at him before turning around to leave without another word.

Finally, words poured from his lips and he couldn't stop himself.

"You're not a simple possession like that, you- you're a star, you shine more brightly than any gemstone on all of Nirn, and anyone would be lucky enough just to be in your presence than they would if they had all the riches of the world in front of them."

She had stopped midstep and waited for him to say something else, but he said not another word.

Without glancing back at him, she left.

His heart was heavy, he had just made an utter fool of himself, he knew it.

He knew she couldn't have been interested in him the same way he was interested in her.

For the longest time, he stood there staring into the darkness, wishing it would swallow him whole.

Suddenly a short whistle drew him from his thoughts.

Behind him stood the dunmer who had left only a short while beforehand, leaning against the wall casually, dangling an amulet of Mara from her outstretched fingertips.

"Did you go steal that from the temple just now?" he asked, to which she shook her head before meeting his eyes confidently.

"What do you say we get hitched, Loverboy?" she winked at him.

He could feel the very tips of his ears heating up at the very proposition.

Playing off the embarrassment as nonchalance, he crossed his arms and glanced up at the woman with a smirk.

"You get a handsome husband out of this, but what do I get?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him humorously and shook her head.

"A wife that breathes fire and that has questionable morals," she crossed her arms and winked at him.

"Careful, I might like that idea more than most."

"So, yes?" she tilted her head curiously.

"If you'll have me," he told her.

A mischievous smirk took place of the calm smile she was sporting and she shifted on her feet.

"Oh, I'll have you," she hummed.

"I'll have you in a whole lot of places, but first, let us get out of here."

He couldn't help the lovestruck smile that came across his face, after all, she had just made him the happiest man alive and they weren't even married yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating one of my other WIPs but what can I say, I'm a sucker for an elf with a voice like his, plus I don't feel like doing it right now.  
So, of course, I wrote a oneshot.  
I'm super sad that I had to paint Niruin in such a light, but he was the best target to be in such a position with the DB. (Come on, we've all had crushes that crushed us, you know how it can be)


End file.
